Liza Koshy
Elizabeth "Liza" Koshy '(born March 31st, 1996 21) is a YouTube personality and Vine star. Liza is one of the most popular social media personalities and also has one of the fastest-growing YouTube channels of all time gaining approximately 6 million subscribers in 2016 alone. She now has 10 million subscribers as of July 2nd, 2017. She has received YouTube's Silver and Gold play buttons and should recieve the Diamond play button after her latest subscriber milestone. She is currently dating fellow YouTuber and Viner David Dobrik who has a vlog channel where she often times makes appearances. Early Life Born to an American mother and Indian father, Liza grew up in Houston, Texas and was born on Sunday the 31st of March 1996. She was placed in a dual-language program from kindergarten until the fifth grade, and later attended High School where she was captain of her dance team. Due to her time spent in a dual-language school program she can speak fluent English and Spanish. Liza is half White and half Indian. Social Media Fame Liza began making Vines in 2013 under the name 'Lizzza'. She quickly gained popularity on the app and became one of the most followed people on Vine. In July 2015, she moved to YouTube and created skits, rants and vlogs, often with her boyfriend David. One of her most popular series of videos is 'Adventurezzz with Lizzza', where she goes to different places and generally causes mischief. Some videos include 'Driving With Lizzza', 'Target With Lizzza', 'Recess With Lizzza' and 'Dollar Store With Lizzza Part 1 and 2'- which are 2 her most popular video to date. Liza is well known for her fast paced, quirky, upbeat, clever and humorous personality she displays in her videos. She also is well known for portraying a dim witted persona at times. Some call her the "Queen of Puns" due to her excessive use of pun jokes in her videos, being along side content creaters such as nigahiga as one of the most recognized pun comedians on YouTube. Liza as well has collaborated with many famous faces in social media, such as Lilly Singh, The Gabbie Show, Barack Obama, and David Dobrik. Koshy is currently one of the fastest growing social media stars in the world. In 2016 she also made her televison debut in the show ''Freakish ''and also made her film debut that year as Aday Walker in ''Boo! A Madea Halloween. Also in that year she created another YouTube channel titled "Liza Koshy Too". It currently has over 3.9 million subscribers meaning that Liza has over 14 million YouTube followers combined. As a part of YouTube Red, Liza also starred in her own short film called ''Jingle Ballin' ''about the struggles of life and being a YouTuber. Awards and Nominations Liza has been nominated for several social media awards. She was named Breakout Creator at the 2016 Streamy Awards and has also been nominated for Favourite Social Media Star at the 2017 People's Choice Awards and YouTuber of the Year at the 2017 Shorty Awards. List Of Subscriber Milestones For Liza Koshy *1 million subscribers on the 6th of March, 2016 *2 million subscribers on the 16th of June, 2016 *3 million subscribers on the 4th of August, 2016 *4 million subscribers on the 15th of September, 2016 *5 million subscribers on the 14th of November, 2016 *6 million subscribers on the 26th of December, 2016 *7 million subscribers on the 19th of January, 2017 *8 million subscribers on the 20th of March, 2017 *9 million subscribers on the 18th of May, 2017 *10 million subscribers on the 2nd of July, 2017 List Of Video View Milestones For Liza Koshy *100 million views on the 5th of July, 2016 *200 million views on the 9th of Semptember, 2016 *300 million views on the 16th of November, 2016 *400 million views on the 31st of December, 2016 *500 million views on the 15th of January, 2017 *600 million views on the 17th of March, 2017 *700 million views on the 23rd of April, 2017 *800 million views on the 5th of June, 2017 *900 million views on the 5th of July, 2017 Characters Liza has a host of popular characters played by herself, mainly '''Jet Packinski III, Helga,' Carlos', Debra Lastname, Young Liza (Younger Self), Future Liza '''(Future Self), '''Teenaged Liza and other characters who have yet to be named. Jet Packinski III debuted in Liza's video 'JET: THE WORLD'S GREATEST OLYMPIAN #CreatorsInRio' on Aug 10, 2016 Helga '''debuted in Liza's Video 'I WAS KIDNAPPED?! HELGA TAKEOVER! ft. David Dobrik | Lizzza' on Jul 13, 2016 '''Carlos was first seen in Liza's video 'WANNA BE A BRO?! "BRO" COSTUME DIY TUTORIAL | Lizzza' on Oct 21, 2015 where she transformed into the character on camera Debra Lastname debuted in Liza's video 'JET: THE WORLD'S GREATEST OLYMPIAN #CreatorsInRio' on Aug 10, 2016 Young Liza (Younger self) debuted with Future Liza (Future Self) and Teenaged Liza in 'HALF NAKED HALLOWEEN?! Halloween Through Time' on Oct 26, 2016 Category:Users that joined in 2013 Category:Users that joined in 2016 Category:YouTubers Category:American YouTubers Category:Female YouTubers Category:YouTube Vloggers Category:One Million Subscribers Category:Two Million Subscribers Category:Three Million Subscribers Category:Four Million Subscribers Category:Five Million Subscribers Category:Ten Million Subscribers